No me corresponde a mí decirlo
by BBangel
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles/one shots MattxMello, contados desde la perspectiva de Matt. Sus vivencias durante y después de Wammy' s House. Cuarto drabble: "Perfecto"
1. Nice

_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

En el momento en que alzo mi brazo para tomar algo de agua, sé que algo pasa. Es extraño. La habitación que comparto con él está a oscuras salvo por la luz que entra desde el patio, la luz de luna llena que hace que todo se veo frío y con un tinte azul. Alzo mi cuerpo un poco, buscando el vaso que debe estar en la mesita de luz. Creo que tengo fiebre. Desde la cena que me he sentido mal. El cuerpo me duele. Bueno, me levanto. Y allí está él. Allí están sus ojos. Viéndome. A mí. En mitad de la noche. ¿Qué horas serán, en todo caso? Argh, la fiebre me hace pensar cualquier idiotez. Mello está mirándome. Medianamente acostado en su cama, el torso algo levantado, sostenido por sus codos, el cuello hacia mí y sus ojos azul celeste fijos en mi rostro. Ahora, definitivamente, tengo fiebre. Me arden las mejillas. Luce tan sereno. Tan plácido y concentrado en mí.

-¿Mello?

-¿Mhm?

Y no parece despertar de una ensoñación, no se sobresalta, es como si hubiese haber estado esperando la mañana, cuando yo me despertase y le dijese "buenos días", como si estuviese velando por mí. Se siente bien. Así que sonrío cuando él me pregunta cómo me siento, aunque sufra calambres y tenga frío, mucho frío. Más del que pueden apaciguar las mantas de mi cama. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido. Me siento bien. Mello se acuesta, apoya su cabellera brillante en la almohada que me gustaría compartir junto a él, y apenas siento su respiración. Imagino que debe sentirse bien, muy bien. Su aliento contra mi lóbulo, sus manos tomando las mías, sí. Bello. Mañana no podré ir a clases, lo presiento. De todos modos, el sueño llega a mí luego de un par de horas de revolverme entre las sábanas, quejándome silenciosamente de tener músculos para que duelan.

Pero su mirada sobre mí ha sido un buen sueño.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**28 de julio de 2013, primer drabble. Oh, salto de la alegría, créanme, me dan unas ganas locas de pegarme un tiro de la pura emoción (contradictorio, lo sé) Hoy escribí esto. 333 palabras. Y un par de drabbles más. Serán los que mi mente soporte escribir. Espero que la inspiración me dure bastante, hubiese publicado esto por la tarde pero no se me ocurría un nombre para la historia, no saben la bronca que me dió ¬¬ ¿saben lo que es tener algo que publicar y no poder hacerlo? Necesitaba un buen título. Este, a mí parecer, quedó bien. Bueno, ya actualizaré cuando mis ánimos necesiten hacerlo. Agradezco mucho los reviews, ¿saben? Los quiero, y nos vemos en el próximo drabble. Ah, advierto que los que tenía escritos de antes no me terminaban de salir así que son mucho más largos ¬¬ En fin... **_

_**BB.**_


	2. Superarlas

_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Lo miro con desconfianza, realmente es un niño extraño. Pero me agrada, y mucho. Por el rabillo del ojo lo examino por centésima vez en el día. Estamos encerrados en la biblioteca y es de noche. Es de muy noche. Pero no tengo sueño, para nada. Mello se ha asegurado de eso. Las puertas del gran salón están cerradas, para que nadie escuche nuestras palabras. Él ha querido quedarse aquí, dice que le gusta la atmósfera, y yo no me he podido negar. No puedo negarle nada, la verdad; menos esto. Estamos en un pasillo con bibliotecas altas hasta el techo, de madera oscura, con libros gruesos y pesados que no quiero tocar en mi vida. De modo que el libro que tengo en las manos es más pequeño y menos intimidante. Estoy sentado contra los estantes, con las piernas flexionadas y el libro apoyado en ellas.

Mello está a mi lado, acostado boca abajo en el suelo, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, sosteniéndose sobre los codos, mirándome con atención, me mira a mí y al libro. Escucha mi voz más atento que si yo fuese L.

Esto es tan extraño.

Apenas si alcanzo a leer las letras, pero continúo con el absurdo relato de la princesa y el príncipe. Es imaginativo, más que la típica historia en donde él debe salvarla a ella de un dragón y todo el asunto, pero es igual de zonzo y aburrido. Pero Mello no me ha pedido que me detenga en ningún momento. Parece gustarle, o por lo menos, no pone mala cara. Es casi neutral, pero sus ojos atentos me dictan que la historia es de su agrado.

Ambos somos muy pequeños. Mello es más pequeño que yo, podría jurarlo, pero él sigue afirmando que tiene siete años cuando yo tengo seis. Por eso me sorprende. Es bajo y delgado, y sus rasgos son finos. Parece, de verdad parece un niño inocente y muy pequeño para cruzar la calle solo. En Wammy´s no debemos cruzar hacia ningún lugar, pero aún así…

Cuando dijo en medio de la clase que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué iban los cuentos fantásticos para niños me quedé con la boca abierta.

Siento pena por él, lo admito. Aunque nunca he sido gran fanático de estas cosas, recuerdo cuando me contaban cuentos antes de dormir. He olvidado casi por completo el rostro de quien lo hacía, pero su voz permanece intacta, y a veces eso es reconfortante cuando algo va mal. Mello nunca ha parecido necesitar esa clase de cosas, pero es curioso.

Así que apenas salimos de clase me ha hecho prometerle que le iba a contar un cuento antes de irnos a dormir.

Eso hago ahora. Se siente bien, muy bien, saber que con algo de suerte, no olvide mi voz contándole el final feliz cuando se sienta miserable, como yo me siento a veces. Me gusta darle algún consuelo indirecto. Todos lo necesitamos a veces. La extraño, a _ella_, la extraño. Pero Mello ayuda bastante, con las expresiones que suele poner, como ahora, que cierro el libro bajo un suave "Y vivieron felices para siempre…" y él muestra una pizca de sonrisa en el rostro.

Recuerdo cuando yo sonreía, cuando _ella_ me contaba historias y yo sonreía cuando terminaban bajo esa frase.

-Ha estado bien, Matt... ¿Nos vamos ya? Lo que de verdad necesito antes de dormir son unos buenos chocolates.

Río, en voz baja. Wammy´s House duerme a estas horas.

Se levanta, y yo lo sigo. Ambos dormiremos bien esta noche. Quizá mañana vuelva a pedirme que le lea algo, pero lo dudo. Aunque quizá yo pida prestado algún otro libro, y lo lea en nuestra habitación en voz alta. Servirá. Por el momento, nos servirá, a ambos, _para superarlas_. A veces, me doy cuenta. Los videojuegos no suelen funcionar. A veces, tampoco el chocolate. Los únicos remedios verdaderos son los viejos recuerdos de esa voz femenina, joven y dulce.

_Y los recuerdos que voy formando, con cada paso que doy, al escuchar voces dulces nuevas, como la de Mello, que ahora me pregunta si me apetece, antes de dormir, saquear la cocina._

* * *

_**N/A: Hola a todos :) ¿Cómo les va? Espero que la tardanza no haya sido demasiada, pero este será el ritmo, un publicación a la semana. Arg, y las cosas se me están complicando de nuevo. Piano, Trabajos Prácticos, Exámenes... no sé, dicho así suena como que me paso el día estudiando pero nada que ver, es solo que todavía tengo que organizar debidamente mis horarios. Bueh. **  
_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si se lo preguntan, cuando Matt dice "ella", se está refiriendo a su madre. Espero que ese personaje tácito se haya entendido bien, por favor les pido que me lo digan en el review, así sé si quedaron bien esas partes, no sé, se me hace que nadie entendió nada y recién ahora con la aclaración se sacaron de la mente eso de que "¡¿Quién carajos es esta "ella"?! ¡¿Una ex novia de Matty?! ¡Pero si acá dice que el fic es MxM!" XD Como sea... Gracias a AChildMore, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon y ChocolateNeko3 por el apoyo. ¡Besos para todos! Y linda semana ^^**_

_**B.B. (M.D.) Nah... (Asesina de L.A) ¡Menos! (Bebé que usa pañales) ¡Es "BB" por mi adorable Beast Boy! Dios...¬¬ No se sorprendan si me cambio el nik, XD, este asunto me come la cabeza -_-**_


	3. Matty

_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Desde que he llegado a Wammy's lo he intentado, de verdad. Intento, pero no puedo olvidar el dolor en mi estómago y la sangre corriendo por las baldosas blancas, mis manos a la espera de algún abrazo, mis oídos abiertos, atentos a la escucha de sus voces serenas llamándome por el nombre que ellos mismos eligieron para mí.

Y los extraño, los extraño tanto. No puedo evitar recordarlos justo ahora, cuando debería dormir y descansar, justo ahora, cuando la soledad se siente en su punto más alto, cuando la oscuridad parece llamarme solo a mí y mantenerme, así, despierto.

Suelo decirme que estoy bien. Soy un idiota, por dejarme estar durante el día, y llorar por las noches. Pero cuando brilla el sol yo no recuerdo, los problemas vienen con la noche, pues con la noche vienen los recuerdos. Los recuerdos en los que no pienso cuando almuerzo, o cuando voy a clases.

Doy pena, la verdad.

Bueno, la verdad es que no la doy, porque al estar bien en la jornada, nadie en Wammy's nota mis desvelos nocturnos. Me tapo con la sábana calentita y siento mi piel, siento como las lágrimas saladas arden, pasando hasta los músculos, llegando a mis huesos y devorando mi vida poco a poco, consumiendo mi alegría poco a poco, destruyéndome, con una lentitud que me demuestra cuánto disfrutan mis lágrimas, al producirme este dolor.

Yo no quiero llorar, no quiero.

¿Por qué lo hago, entonces? ¿Por qué no me detengo? No quiero morir, no quiero desaparecer, no quiero sentir este dolor dentro de mí.

No quiero.

-Matty, no llores – dice él.

Su voz me llega, lejana, y siento mi estómago revolverse, y mi garganta cerrarse en un fuerte nudo. Suelto, sin querer, un sollozo, y aprieto más las sábanas, las pego a mi cuerpo, intentando olvidar el dolor, intentando cerrar las heridas internas con contacto externo.

Siento el metro que separa nuestras camas como algo infinito. Me levanto, rápido y sin pensarlo demasiado. Solo sé que su voz me calma, y que quiero tenerlo lo más cerca que se me permita. Acepto que no puedo tenerlos a ellos. Acepto que la sangre bordó que mi mente captura, inmóvil, sobre el suelo, es incapaz de volver a sus cuerpos, antes vivos, ahora muertos.

Mello… él está vivo. Y hace que yo me sienta vivo también. Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, ya no siento mis heridas; solo está él, sentado en su cama, con el semblante preocupado, la mirada dulce, y un espacio en el colchón, en que puedo entrar yo.

Se aparta a un lado, cerca de la pared, y levanta las mantas para que yo me acueste. Voy hacia él, mi rostro se hunde en su torso y mis brazos aferran sus piernas.

-Matty, no llores.

_-Mail… no llores._

Su voz es como la luz del sol. Sus manos acariciando mi cabello en círculos me recuerda a un reloj, marcando que ya es de día. Es de día. Los cabellos de sol de Mello brillan, sus ojos me muestran el agua con el que me despierto en la mañana, y su voz hace de las voces muertas de mis recuerdos, personas vivas.

Y sus brazos estarán siempre abiertos para mí. Y son tan acogedores, que me quedo dormido.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

**_Hi people. Seh, híper súper requete contra fluffy pero bueh, yo también necesito un abrazo después de que me dejasen solo un review en el capítulo anterior. Pero, gracias Sky Line x3 ^^ Y lamento que la estética del fanfic sea así, pero por ahora es felicidad HurtConfort entre las dos emes, ya vendrá el drama después (¬¬') Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero estoy de ánimos de publicar algo, enferma y engripada como estoy -_- Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que tengan una linda semana, fanfictioneros. Saludos._**

**_BB._**


	4. Perfecto

_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Recuerdo que su mano derecha se puso sobre la mía. La punta de sus dedos helados me tocó con timidez, mi corazón latiendo, gélido, deseando con locura más de ese cuerpo que ardía, muerto, pero más vivo que yo, junto a mí. _

Estamos entre nuestras camas. Un espacio palpable, molesto. Sentados. En el suelo. Las baldosas…. Frías…. Las siento bien. Cubiertos por una manta. Oscura. Oscuro. Oscuros. Nos hemos echado encima de los cuerpos una manta tejida, perfecta para la noche de invierno que pasa. Pero nuestros cuerpos quieren cesar el frío, calmar sus ansias del sol inestable de verano, de otras maneras. Y vaya que lo deseo, con toda mi alma. No soporto el abismo que separa las camas, es cuestión de dormir junto a él o no dormir.

Sentados. Aguardando. Y él da el primer paso.

Me recorre un escalofrío. Me está tocando. Ah, tócame. Más. Y sube este calor, haz con mi placer lo que desees porque te pertenece. Mello, y gimo, mi voz quebrándose entre solitarias fantasías nunca me ha servido de nada. Sube por mi brazo, punzadas de anhelo por mi columna, mi bajo vientre agitándose. Él está tan cerca. Te quiero más, más cerca. Mi corazón no deja de correr carreras hacia ninguna parte, agitado, buscando agitarse más. Perfecto. Sus dedos largos… finos…protectores…posesivos. Se adueñan de mi mano que descansa sobre las baldosas, recorriendo el paisaje de mi cuerpo. Las arrugas de los dedos, la uña del meñique, los nudillos fuertes, los tendones, las venas palpitando, a la espera. Y hay más geografía que quiero mostrarle, más lugares, más sensaciones que quiero que él cause. Perfecto. Mientras su mano avanza hasta detenerse en mi muñeca, él acerca su rostro. No veo nada. Pero siento mucho. Mi cuerpo está despierto. Él lo ha hecho despertar del sopor en el que estaba luego de ser pronunciada la palabra muerte por vez primera. Mello, gracias.

Oscuridad, propia de la noche, está presente en la habitación. La luz de luna se filtra por la ventana desnuda, y los pequeños espacios entre la lana de la manta. Apenas distingo la curva de su mandíbula, cubierta por piel tersa, sus labios rojos, entreabiertos, antes de sentir el impulso irrefrenable de cerrar los ojos con lujuria. Me acerco apenas un centímetro, mis nervios son incapaces de romper la tensión. Mi boca es invadida por la suya. Y planta una bandera, en forma de labios cálidos, en forma de saliva abrumadora, en forma de aliento lujurioso chocando contra el mío, complaciente, contagiado de su insensatez, impaciente por comenzar a vivir mi vida, la que es demasiado corta para simples besos de buenas noches. No hay tiempo para lo superficial.

Le pertenezco.

Su lengua juega, sus cabellos caen sobre mi rostro, su cuerpo se acerca, mis manos tocan sobre su vientre y suben hasta su cuello, él no tiene paciencia para nada. Me empuja. Hacia nuestro propio placer, aquél que él me causa, aquél que yo quiero provocarle. Rodea mi entrepierna, jadea mi nombre, y me tumba en el suelo. Ya no es helado, no. Su piel perfecta, su calor perfecto, sus manos expertas, juguetonas, curiosas, cambian mi cuerpo y lo marcan. Me besa, me muerde, me desnuda y yo me dejo desnudar. Toma mis cabellos y los huele. Su boca vuelve a la mía, que lo espera, harta de años de esperar. La seriedad vuelve a él de nuevo, y allí está su lengua furiosa, de nuevo dentro de mí.

Es, simplemente, perfecto.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Aquí BB la perra que no actualiza, pero seguro ustedes me perdonarán, ¿no? xD Sucede que mis ideas de cosillas tiernas se me acabaron, y no sabía si publicar esto, que es sarpado salto en el tiempo, o comerme la cabeza hasta vomitar algo de sus infancias, mas o menos decente. Pero no, así que acabo de decidir publicar esto. Bueno, nop, no creo que suba a Rated M a menos que ustedes estén dispuestos a esperar veinte años más cuando yo sepa como ESCRIBIR sobre eso -_- En fin, no es lo mejor que he hecho pero creo que zafa... ¿Cómo están ustedes? Bueno, tengo un par de dudas, les gustaría que subiera los diez drabbles que tengo escritos: uno por uno, todos en un one Shot, o cada uno formando un capítulo en un fanfic? Sucede que la temática se parece bastante, pero en los últimos ya me fui al carajo y trato temas como el feminismo o el suicidio y... no se parecen en nada al primero de los que escribí, mierda O.O Bueno, me alegraría mucho un review, ¿saben? Besos ^^**_

_**BB**_


End file.
